


Connecting with The Setter

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Kissing, M/M, Nekoma, POV Kageyama Tobio, Rough Kissing, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Training Camp, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio goes to training camp and runs into one of his favorite setters.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Connecting with The Setter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think :)

_'I want off this bus,'_ I think as Hinata continues to yell in my ear. 

I sigh and look out my window and see all the buildings pass as we make our way to Fukuroudani. 

_'At least at camp, I can stay away from him also I can stay away from everyone,'_ I also think. 

After a long drive, we finally make it to Fukuroudani. I get off the bus and linger in the back as Bokuto and Kuroo talk to us. I try to sneak away from everyone once we put our things away. But my plan didn't work because as I try to leave the cafeteria, the vice-captain of Fukuroudani is standing in front of me. 

"I notice you didn't eat," He says crossing his arms. 

"I-i-I'm not h-hungry," I stutter out. 

"What if we sit down in the corner that is away from everyone and eat together?" Akaashi asks. 

"I-i w-would l-l-love t-that," I say. 

Akaashi smiles and guides me to get food and than to a table away from everyone. He sits beside me and make small talk with me. From across the room, we hear yelling. With one look we know it's Bokuto making his entrance. 

"Y'all too loud," Akinkori says. 

Apparently both Lev and Yaku hears us laughing because they look over at us. 

"Can we join you guys?" Yaku asks. 

Akaashi looks over at me and I give him a slight nod. Which Akaashi gives Yaku a nod. So both Neko MA's boys along with Kuroo joins us. Bokuto pouts along with Akinkori so we tell them to come over. 

"Oh Kageyama, I forgot to tell you that today and tomorrow we are gonna have a free day," Bokuto says. 

"Shouldn't he know that already also you can call us from our first names," Akaashi says. 

"I sneaked off when he came into the room and everyone got loud and you guys can call me from my first name," I say. 

"Then we should probably introduce ourselves," Lev says. 

"I know Lev and Akinori since they can up to me no sooner I got off the bus, and my first name is Tobio," I say. 

"I'm Keiji," Akaashi says 

"I'm Koutarou," Bokuto says. 

"Tetsurou," Kuroo says. 

"Morisuke," Yaku says. 

The rest of breakfast goes peaceful, and soon Keiji and I are walking to an isolates gym. I don't how Keiji did it, but he persuaded me to be alone with him. So when we make it into the gym, we go towards a corner. He gently walks me into the corner and lean close to me. 

"You know Tobio, I really like you," Keiji says. 

With the look in his eye, I know that he wants something more. 

"I like you too, and you're one of my favorite setters," I whisper while leaning closer to him. 

He leans in to and our lips meet in the middle. The kiss starts out gently but soon Keiji begins kiss rougher. I let him take control and wraps my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer by the waist and leave his hands in a rough grip on my hips. We break apart when we needed air. As I catch my breath, Keiji starts sucking on my neck. He quickly finds my sweet spot and starts attacking it. He shoves one of his thighs between mine and I can feel his hardness. 

"K-keiji let - let me help you," I moan out. 

He pull away from me and I sit down on my knees in front of him. I rub him through his pants which makes him hiss and grab a hold of my hair. 

"No teasing baby," Keiji says darkly. 

I can't help but moan at his words and roughly pull my hair. I pull him out of his pants and starts rubbing him. 

"You can fuck my throat if you want," I say looking up. 

Keiji smirks before pulling me to his dick. He wastes no time before shoving his cock down my throat. He moans when I swallow so I do it again and his grip in my hair tightens. He starts thrusting slowly so I can get used to it but soon he's sets a rough pace. It feels amazing with his rough pace and I can't help but moan when he hits the back of my throat. He thrusts one more time into my throat when he's coming down my throat. I lick him clean and pull off of him and look up at him. He takes the hand in my hair and starts letting me gently. 

"Did I do good?" I ask. 

"You did amazing," Keiji says. 

He sits down on his knees and pulls me close to him. He sits me down on his lap and gently kisses me. I feel my hardness and I know he does as well. So he grips my hips in a tight grip and grinds me against his thigh. He sets a rough pace as I moan into his mouth. Keiji takes this chance and shoves his tongue into my mouth. I begins sucking on his tongue which in return got him to moan. I grind harder against his thigh and I soon cumming. He keeps me grinding against him through my orgasm. I slump against him and lay my head on his shoulder and hide my face in his neck. I don't know how long we stay there, but I do know that it feels amazing being with him. 

"Now let go get you clean up and ready for dinner," Keiji says picking me up while he stands up. 

After he get me change and we make it to t he cafeteria where we meet up with the one from earlier. 

"Do you guys wanna sit together?" I ask. 

Everyone seems shock so I hide behind Keiji. 

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask. 

"No, we just didn't expect you ask since you're shy," Koutarou says smiling. 

I smile back and follow Keiji to our table. We sit in the same seats from earlier. The others follow suit and sit in the same seats as well. After a couple moments of quietness, Koutarou looks up at me. 

"Hey Tobio, do you wanna be friends with us?" Koutarou asks. 

"Yes," I say smiling which causes the rest to smile as well. 


End file.
